


MidKnight Cruising 2 - Hershey kisses

by Remlundskan



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Angst, Basically, Drinking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Summer Mixtape Festival 2012, sequel to MidKnight Cruising, the boys having fun at the Mixtape Festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months after NKOTB Cruise 2012 (and the events of MidKnight Cruising), there was the Mixtape Festival in Hershey! Music, alcohol, and birthday presents. The perfect place for lovers to be reunited. In more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I just had to do a sequel. I just couldn't leave poor Jon like that, his heart aching. And people kept on telling me that the Donathan romance deserved a happy ending. So, this is what happens after watching youtube vids for hours and hours. A happy ending for a lot of people!

The summer Mixtape Festival 2012 was going to be two days of non-stop fun and good music and lots of screaming fans.

That was the plan. And for once, it looked like it might actually go according to that plan. Hershey, Pennsylvania, was buzzing with excitement. Everywhere you went, there were rumours about this or that, people were showing up from, literally, all over the world. And this, Jon Knight thought, as he stood in front of the mirror in the dressing room he shared with the four other guys in the group, might actually turn out to be fun. Because he, if he was being honest with himself, could really use a little fun. The past few months had been... trying, to say the least. 

Fans that were on the cruise had spent no time at all in revealing to their fellow blockhead sisters that Harley apparently was out of the picture. The news had travelled around the world and back in just a matter of minutes. There had been tweets, literally millions of them, asking how he was, what happened, if he found someone else, saying that Harley deserved a good thrashing, or a severe beating, or a one way ticket to the nearest torture-chamber for what he had done. As his fellow band-members had predicted, the blockheads had gone on a rampage. He had, very gently, told them that he was fine and that he really didn’t feel like discussing his personal life right now and that the love and support that he had gotten from their fans was overwhelming and helped soothe the ache in his heart.

Kirsty had called once every half hour, asking him, begging for information, wondering what went wrong, if she should sent out some spies to find as much dirt as possible on Harley to make him the bad guy, no matter what the truth might be. He had declined. She came over, demanding answers and threatening to sell some of their more private pictures to the media if he didn’t tell her what happened. He had laughed at her, and then he had cried, sobbing his incredibly big heart out in her arms, making her even more worried. But he couldn’t tell her! How could he? Where did he start that kind of conversation? In the end, he told her a small truth, wrapped tightly inside a sweet lie, that he had fallen in love with someone, right before he and Harley split up, and that nothing could ever happen between them, because they lived in completely different worlds.

What he left out, of course, was that he had been in love with this man since he was a teenager, something *had* happened between them and they were both in the same group! And that it was Donnie freaking Wahlberg!

Jon tuned out the sound of his brother and Joey doing their vocal warm-up, tuned out Danny’s mutter of disapproval and wanting a dressing room of his own, tuned out everything... and tried really hard to ignore the looks he got from Donnie. His heart started beating faster as soon as he thought about the name alone. They had not spoken a word about what happened on the cruise. Jordan, Joe and Danny went about as if everything was back to normal. Donnie did the same, of course, being who he was. But Jon just couldn’t do it. He had tried, and people might say that he had done a really good job trying, but this? This was different! He was not in the safety of his own home for one thing! He was not able to start up a conversation with someone to keep his mind from wandering. And Donnie... was right there!

He could feel the other man’s presence more acutely now then he had in months. Before the cruise, before any of this happened, he had been able to just ignore the feelings he had. No problems at all! He’d been doing it since he was a teenager; it was as natural as breathing. You just ignored it! Now, though? It was virtually impossible! Long days that turned into sleepless nights that turned into weeks of dreams that haunted him. It was nothing but torture! 

What happened on the cruise stayed on the cruise! They were back now, and everything was back to normal... except that it wasn’t normal. It wasn’t right to feel this way! He knew that! He just couldn’t stop! He had loved Donnie since they were kids, loved him in every way possible, that weren’t something he could just turn off!

“It’s still raining!” Someone said, just outside their door, which made the New kids both groan and grin simultaneously.

“Of course it is!” Donnie said, with a big smile on his lips. “We’re doing a show outside! It goes without saying! Today show – rain! Fenway – rain! Hershey... Rain! Trust me, it’s going to be awesome!”

“Yeah, I know! Jon? Any big plans for tonight?”

Jon worked up the courage to look up and actually smile at the others. He knew what they were talking about.

“I’ve had one drink, guys, y’all should just give it up!” He wasn’t planning on telling them about the other two drinks he’d had, that wouldn’t help anyone! He was going to be up on stage, with Donnie, in front of thousands of blockheads. Hell, he needed more than three to get through that!

“Not planning on dropping any pants or anything?”

For the love of Christ, that was years ago, they were never going to let him forget about that. Jon sighed, but managed to keep his smile where it was. He just had to make sure not to keep his eyes on Donnie for too long.

“I’m never gonna hear the end of that, am I? When are you guys gonna stop pestering me about Hammersmith?”

“Well”, Joe said with a grin, “today is the 17th, so... Never!”

“Come on, Jon, it was fun! What are you so grumpy about?”

Grumpy? He was grumpy?! Maybe it was the fact that he was in love with his best friend? Maybe it was the fact that this year’s cruise gave him a taste of something he would never have again? Maybe it was the fact that every time he looked at Donnie, he could feel the man’s hands all over his body, touching him so intimately, feel his lips, his tongue, his big, hard... Jesus Christ! He gave a slight shudder and turned his face back to the mirror, hoping that the others didn’t see him blush.

“Look, it was a fun night!” Donnie was in full grin-mode, all ready to go out and seduce thousands of people. “You’ve got nothing to be ashamed of! And besides... you’ve got a great ass, you can’t blame the gals for going crazy!”

It was just wrong, to have someone, anyone, in this group tell him he had a great ass, but it was just plain cruelty when it came from Donnie Wahlberg. He was not allowed to say that! 

This would not end well!

It never ceased to amaze him how wrong he could be in these kinds of situations.

One thing Jon learnt, that they all learnt, ever since they did the Today Show, was that if it rained, the show was a hit! Jon really should have thought about that some more. When it rained, you got wet. When it rained on a New Kids show? You got wet and wild! If you were slightly drunk on a rainy New Kids show and you happened to be on stage with four of your best friends? You ended up singing Happy Birthday to Donnie Wahlberg! That had not been part of his plan. His plan went so far as to “Yeah, I’ll sing Step 5 tonight, but that’s it!” But beyond that? Nothing! He just couldn’t stop himself, what with Donnie looking at him the way he did, the fans cheering him on the way they did, he just opened his mouth... and a song came out!

He was never gonna hear the end of this! This was right up there with the pants-dropping in Hammersmith, the guys would never stop reminding him about it. Sure, they did it with the best of intentions, and he knew they only made fun the way they did because they loved him, but... It he could have one wish, it was that they stopped doing it. The fact that he was singing now... That was for Donnie, for his birthday, nothing else! As soon as he had heard the music in the background, as soon as he understood what was going on, he just went for it. And then Donnie had given him that Look, and said:

“Don’t stop now, Jon! Don’t stop now!”

And that went straight to his head. Because everything that Donnie said these days, reminded him in some way about the cruise and what had happened there. What they had done! All of them! What he and Joey did! What he and Jordan did! What he and Donnie did... Just feeling Donnie’s arm around his shoulder was enough for a thousand memories to find their way back to his brain. Lust-filled memories! And when the song was over, Donnie walked straight up to him and gave him a hug.

“The bromance is alive!” Jordan said, but Jon wasn’t paying attention to him. He was paying attention to what Donnie was whispering in his ear.

“I still do! You need to know that!”

It was almost too much for his heart to bear, but he looked up at Donnie and the words he was afraid to say out loud stood written all over his face: ‘I do too!’

He tried to put on a brave face, not wanting the thousands of fans to see what he was really feeling at the moment, but his eyes seemed incapable of lying at the moment and he knew that Donnie could see it.

He was prepared for just about anything! A smile, a nod, a frown, anything! He was not prepared for the fire in Donnie’s eyes, in those precious seconds before they had to return to the real world. That was a fire he had seen before. On the cruise. In the shower. Up on lido deck! In the Big cabin! In his cabin! In Donnie’s cabin! It was a look he thought he would never see again. It was a look that said all the things that Donnie couldn’t say out loud, at least not at the moment!

It was a look that made a promise!


	2. Chapter 2

Somehow, Jon made it through the rest of the show without any hiccups. He had absolutely no idea how he managed to do that, everything was done in a haze. He couldn’t concentrate. Maybe he should’ve just stayed away from that last drink. He always did crazy shit with alcohol in his system. Just look at what happened on the Cruise…

And there he was, thinking about it! Again! He all but ran into the dressing room, bumping into a few people on the way without noticing or offering any word of apologies. He was almost certain that he could hear someone calling after him, sounded very much like his brother Jordan, but he kept on running. He couldn’t face either one of the Kids right now. His brain was firing memories at him like a machinegun, sweet memories, terrifying memories of sweat and sex and five naked bodies on a bed, hands touching, mouths sucking, lips licking…

He slammed the door shut and went straight into the bathroom, closed the door and locked it, before turning towards the first sink available to splash some cold water on his face. He remembered everything, in vivid detail, had never forgotten what they did… what he did… Donnie’s words only helped fuel those memories, making them even more bright and detailed and he bit back a groan of arousal. ‘Stop thinking about it’, he scolded himself. ‘You’re making a big deal out of nothing! Stop it!’ He couldn’t understand how Jordan and the others could just go on, like nothing had happened, how they could act all normal… Jordan and joey in particular would have lots to be antsy about, but they seemed perfectly fine.

‘Maybe I’m the crazy one’, he thought to himself as he looked at his reflection in the mirror, ‘for thinking about it!’

He remained for a few minutes, before taking a deep breath, unlocking the door, and walked out. He was still alone! Knowing his brother, Jon had a feeling that Jordan had talked the others into mingling for a few minutes, maybe meet and greet a few bloquitas, and give Jon a few minutes to himself. Which was exactly what he needed right now, a few minutes alone to collect his thoughts and focus on the here and now and not worry so much about…

“You ok?”

Damn that man and his ability to sneak up on people. Jon gave a start and turned around to glare at Donnie. It wasn’t until their eyes met that he realized that they were actually alone… together… for the first time since the cruise. The words ‘I’m fine’ were waiting on his tongue to be set free, but for some reason, he was unable to open his mouth. He settled for nodding, knowing that Donnie would understand.

“You want me to leave?”

Yes! He really did! Because being this close to the one person you loved the most in this world was torture and Jon just wanted it to stop. He needed this time alone to focus on what he was supposed to be doing. And there was no way in Hell that he could focus on anything at all with Donnie around. Not after so many weeks of dreams and memories and wanting what he couldn’t have…

He shook his head and then, they were kissing! It was as natural as breathing, one second they were standing there, looking at each other, the next, their arms wrapped around each other holding tight and lips met lips in a fierce, passionate embrace. Jon’s brain had just enough time to think ‘Thank you, god!’ before hanging up the Do Not Disturb-sign and went so sleep.

Somehow, they moved! If asked, neither one would have been able to say exactly how it happened, but suddenly, they were no longer standing in the middle of the dressing room, Jon had his back pressed up against a wall and Donnie was pressed up against him, assaulting his mouth like he needed it to breathe.

“I’ve missed you so much…”

After that, they both gave up on talking. There was very little time and they had a few months of pent up sexual frustration to handle, so Donnie basically shoved Jon towards the showers and up against the wall. Pants were dropped and the sound that left Jon’s lips when Donnie pushed himself inside, spit and sweat his only lubricant, was more animal than human. It burned, but oh, it was such a good burn, he felt it in every part of his body. They knew they had to keep quiet, but it was hard to keep the moaning and the grunting to a minimum. There was no way they would last more than a minute or two, and Donnie’s hands were already jerking Jon’s hard dick and Jon had to bite his lip to keep from screaming, because it just felt so motherfucking good…

And then, they heard the door open and someone came in. One of Donnie’s hands came up to cover Jon’s mouth, and he gave a teasing little thrust. Jon was shivering all over. Jesus Christ, this was not happening. Donnie wasn’t really thinking about… He wasn’t gonna keep going, was he? With people in the other room? What if they decided to come in? The first thing they would see would be Jon and Donnie.

“We only got a few minutes!” a very familiar voice said, and then…

“Fuck, I only need one! I’m gonna make you scream, Joey Joe!”

Donnie came to a grinding halt, still inside Jon, the shock and surprise on both their faces visible to anyone who would have bothered to check.

The unmistakable sounds of people making out could be heard though the not fully closed door, and a moan that could only belong to one man.

“You know what, Jordan? I think I’m the one who’s gonna make *you* scream!”

“Less talking, Blue eyes, just give it to me!”

Jon could barely contain himself when Donnie gave another thrust, a little harder this time. Out there, separated from them by nothing but a wall, Jordan and Joey were doing something really interesting. How long had *that* particular party been going on? Since the cruise? Despite the situation, Jon couldn’t help but feel somewhat angry at his brother. He had given Jon quite the lecture before getting off the boat, talking about how things that happened on the cruise always stayed on the cruise and that they all had to go back to how it was before now. Jon, who had felt his heart break all morning, had said some not so friendly words to his brother and then left, saying that he wasn’t some big baby.

And now, apparently, his brother was out there, having the time of his life, with Joe, of all people! Jon turned his head a bit, to look at Donnie and as their eyes met, they both knew that they were thinking the same thing. Donnie started thrusting again, slower this time, sliding in and out of Jon’s hungry hole and this time, Jon allowed himself a loud moan.

It got really quiet outside, and in the silence, Donnie pushed himself inside once more with a:

“Oh, fuck, Jon, you feel so good!”

Jon would have laughed at how extremely like a porn star Donnie sounded, but it felt too good and the thrill of knowing that his brother and one of his best friends were out there, that they could hear him, that they were probably doing the same thing… He was moaning instead of laughing.

Donnie was increasing his speed and for a moment, Jon forgot that there were other people around, and then, suddenly, they heard someone cry out on the other side of the door.

“Oh, fuck, yeah, Joe, harder!”

Pretty soon, their voices were intermingling with each other, the four of them all getting bolder, and louder and definitely more vocal and before Jon could tell his mouth to be quiet, he gasped out:

“Fuck, Joe, make him cum! Push my brother over the edge!”

“Yes, sir!” came the response, instantly, and there was a loud moan from Jordan as Joe, presumably, went a little faster. Jon felt Donnie lean in closer and heard his voice in his ear:

“You really are a freaking pimp, Jon!”

Jon knew exactly what to say to that one. There really was only one reply:

“Yeah, I know… but you love me anyway, right?

He felt a kiss on his sweaty neck and then, another whisper:

“Since I was 20 years old!” And before Jon could even think of a way to respond to that, Donnie raised his voice: “Yo, Joey D! Let’s see who can make his Knight cum first!”

“No fair”, Joey’s voice was gasping on the other side of the door, “you started before I did!”

“So work a little harder, then!”

Jon honestly didn’t know if he should pass out from embarrassment, or from the sheer thrill of the moment. He settled for simply moaning out loud, no longer caring about who might hear him. Donnie’s words were playing in his head, over and over, making ever cell in his body want to scream. They so needed to talk about this… later! Much later! And not while they were fucking in the bathroom, with his brother and Joey going at it in the other room.

It didn’t take long, and it was no surprise that out of the two Knight brothers, Jon was the first to explode, shooting his load onto the bathroom wall with a loud groan. Not twenty seconds later, Joe followed, actually crying out Jordan’s name as he emptied himself inside Jon’s little brother. After that, it took about another thirty seconds for Donnie to erupt, and finally, Jordan, who slammed his head against the wall when he came and didn’t even seem to notice.

And then, they got quiet.

“We’re gonna talk about this later!” Jordan promised the closed door and Jon nodded, even though his brother couldn’t see him.

“You can count on it!” he said, his voice a bit husky. He and Donnie stayed in the bathroom, giving Jordan and Joe a few minutes to get dressed. Jordan mentioned that they would see each other at the after party, and then footsteps revealed that the two men outside was leaving the dressing room.

“So… are we gonna talk about this?” Donnie asked, his eyes indicating that he didn’t mean the four of them, but rather him and Jon. Jon looked at him, not saying anything at first. And then he sighed.

“I love you, Donnie! You know that! I’ve been miserable these past few months without you. And now this… Yeah, we need to talk about this, of course we do! I can’t do this again, I can’t have you and then watch you leave! This has to be out in the open, Donnie, it has to be you and me...”

Donnie kissed him, probably to shut him up, and gave him one of his biggest grins.

“How about this… you show up at the after party and have a little fun with me and the guys and then, tonight… I’ll show you just how much *I* have been missing *you* these past few months, ok?”

The thought was appealing, there was not a single part of Jon that didn’t think it was really appealing.

“And tomorrow?” he asked, knowing he should probably just shut up, but not being able to anymore. Donnie nodded, still smiling at him.

“Tomorrow… the Donathan fangirls are gonna have the best day of their lives!”

Another kiss, as they pulled up their pants and made themselves look somewhat presentable.

“I’ll see you later, ok?” Donnie whispered, his lips still against the other man’s, and Jon nodded. Of course he would be at the after party. It might be fun!


	3. Chapter 3

Of course, as always, Jon ended up having a blast. He was both dancing and singing and the Blockheads sang ‘Sweet Jonathan’ that went right to his heart, just like it had on the cruise… And he thanked any and every god he could think of that no one could see his reaction when Joe took center stage, upstaging even Jordan, turning every single fangirl into a quivering heap of lust. Hell, his moves would make Christian Grey jealous. Fuck, that sweet, innocent little Joey Joe… was not so little anymore and he sure as hell wasn’t so innocent, either. Jon had firsthand experience! On the cruise… in that big cabin… in his own bed, for crying out loud… with Jordan… Jesus, what was he thinking? Was that all it took for him to turn into a complete slut? Just a quickie in the shower and all of a sudden, his brain set up camp in the gutter?

He suddenly heard Donnie’s voice in his ear:

“Look at them! Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

Watching Joe and Jordan on stage, Jon didn’t even have to ask what Donnie was thinking. He just nodded, not taking his eyes of the show. Oh, yeah, he knew! His mind was comfortable in the gutter, he might as well stay there. And he was really looking forward to what might happen, because Joe was moving around on stage right now, turning the heat up, making the Blockheads cream their little panties… Hell, if he took a deep breath; he could actually smell their arousal.

But none of those dripping little bitches would have their turn with the Anaconda tonight. That privilege belonged to Jon… and Donnie… and Jordan… Oh, yeah, it was definitely time to re-live some memories from the cruise.

Jon made sure to stay close to Donnie for the rest of the party, occasionally catching him looking at Joe, and sometimes at Jordan, and anyone who knew him as intimately as Jon did, knew that Donnie was planning something. What was a bit disconcerting, though, was that he once in a while would catch Donnie look at him, with the exact same expression on his face. Whatever Donnie was planning, it was going to require a really large bed. And Jon liked that idea. It was no point in denying that he had liked it on the cruise. And to go from being part of an actual orgy, to having nothing but his hands for company for weeks and weeks…

Suffice to say that Jon was all ready and set to go, no matter what Donnie had planned.

After the party was over, while Donnie stayed behind for a few minutes to accept birthday hugs from a group of giggling Blockheads, Jon walked over to his brother. They walked together in silence for a few seconds, getting on the bus together. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out that Jordan was still buzzed from the party, judging by the way his eyes were glowing, and Jon couldn’t help but wonder if maybe Jordan was thinking about what had happened earlier. And that reminded him, that he was supposed to be pissed off at his brother.

“So… I’m guessing what happens on the cruise doesn’t always stay on the cruise, huh?”

“Jon…”

Jon tilted his head a bit to the right, watching his brother squirm. It was quite fascinating, to be honest. He liked watching Jordan squirm.

“How did it feel? Judging by the noises you made, I’d say it felt pretty damn good…” He took a step closer, smiling to himself as Jordan closed his eyes, probably re-living his little tryst with Joe in his head. “That big dick of his… stretching you open… You even said his name, J! Did you know that? Did you think about that tonight, watching him on stage?”

Jordan looked like he was seconds away from saying something really dirty, when they heard someone approaching, and not three seconds later, Donnie jumped on the bus.

“Back to the hotel for a few hours rest, fellas?” he asked, as if he had no idea why the two Knight brothers were standing so close together, looking so flustered. Jon looked over at Donnie, his whole body yearning to go over to him and just wrap himself around that incredible man and never let go. Instead, he just shook his head.

“I’m too wired, I couldn’t sleep, even if I wanted to!”

If he tried really hard, he might be able to pretend that he didn’t stumble a bit on the word ‘sleep’. He wasn’t drunk, not by a long shot, he was just… slightly tipsy. Ok, maybe more than slightly, but hell, it could be worse. At least he hadn’t been drinking any blue stuff. He had learned his lesson on the cruise, even though the effects of the absinthe had been out of this world, to always check, and double-check what he put in his glass.

Donnie, of course, knew him well enough to understand completely what he was thinking about. The big smile he always gave to his fans was still on his lips as he approached Jon and Jordan, ending up standing between them, one arm around them both.

“What does my favorite pair of brothers have planned for the rest of the evening, then? A nightcap? A quick shower? A long one? Or straight to bed?”

As the bus started moving, Jon looked over at his brother.

“You think Joe is sleeping by now?”

Jordan opened his mouth to say something, and then quickly closed it again, as if remembering something and Donnie laughed at him.

“He’s waiting for you, isn’t he? Jordan, you dirty devil…” He pulled Jon closer, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Let’s join them shall we?”

Jon had figured that Donnie’s plan would somehow involve all four of them, and he liked that plan. He nodded, his eyes still on Jordan.

“What do you say, J? You and Joey wouldn’t mind a bit of… company, would you?”

But just to be on the safe side, he moved a little closer to his brother, his right hand slowly caressing Jordan’s hip, dangerously close to his groin. And then he gently brushed his hand over the growing bulge. Oh yeah, Jordan wanted some company. He noticed that Donnie was already working his hand down Jordan’s pants, and it felt as though they couldn’t reach the hotel fast enough.

Walking from the bus to the elevator going up to the hotel room was an adventure in itself. It was hard enough trying to look professional when in their minds, they were already thinking about what they might do to each other once the door was closed. It was even harder when they had spent the bigger part of the bus ride back to the hotel groping each other. Praying that no one would pay too much attention to their groins, they moved towards the elevator as quickly as they could without looking weird or in any way suspicious, and as soon as the doors closed, Donnie had Jon pressed up against the wall, kissing him as though his life depended on it. Jordan pushed the button, and then went over to the others.

“I’ll go in first!” he said, his mouth on Donnie’s neck, gently biting him. “The three of us together like this… might kill him!” Donnie chuckled at that, one hand moving over Jordan’s ass, the other one around Jon’s neck. The younger Knight had a good point. Joe might still be buzzing from his little stunt on stage, but he might chicken out if they showed up at his hotel room, all three of them at once.


	4. Chapter 4

Back in his hotel room for the night, blood pumping still from the energy of the after party, Joe tossed off all his garments before he even reached the bathroom. He had to hurry and get clean before Jordan arrived; he'd slipped his extra keycard in his band mate's hands as they'd been leaving the venue. He couldn't forget the look of raw hunger Jordan had given him – and the surprise intermixed in those brown eyes. If Jordan had thought their little rendezvous wasn’t going to extend beyond the cruise, and these past few months, he was dead wrong. He should know that by now, at least, after what happened in the dressing room earlier.

Joe turned on the faucet and heated the water to a temperature of his liking before stepping inside. He was already hard as hell, thinking about Jordan – and Donnie, and Jon, and what the four of them had done. He'd not thought to give them keycards, because he figured they would be off doing their own thing. They wouldn’t be interested in joining his and Jordan’s little after party. Joe smiled at that. He always knew those two would be good together, if they would just give in, and ignore that stupid rule about things that happened on the cruise staying on the cruise – and apparently, they had. For himself, though. Joe had always felt a connection with Jordan, a bond that only felt stronger after the cruise and hopefully, tonight, he would find out if Jordan felt that too, or if it was just about sex for him. 

Ok, if he was being honest with himself, Joe wouldn’t mind if Jon or Donnie, or both of them showed up and wanted to join, their time on the cruise had been fucking insane and having the two Knight brothers compete over who got to suck his cock was one of the hottest things he had seen in his life. No, he certainly wasn’t opposed to the other two joining, if they wanted!

But Jordan sure was taking his sweet time getting there. Joe was starting to wonder. Maybe he wouldn’t show up. Maybe he'd decided this… whatever-it-was was a bad idea after all. He'd seemed to have some regrets ever since those moments on the cruise. Hell, it had taken some of Joe’s best moves to get him to the dressing room! But no, that look Jordan had given him earlier was unmistakably one of lust.

He was going to show up!

He had to!

Joe closed his eyes under the shower head and imagined the water around his body was Jordan caressing him instead. He couldn't wait until his friend got here. There were so many things he wanted to explore using Jordan's magnificent body as a tool.

His hand slid down his flat stomach, but he stopped it before he got too far. He knew that if he touched himself now, he wouldn't be able to stop, and he wanted to be ready when the moment came. Still, it was tempting.... He brushed his fingers against his hard length and bit his lip. Control, Joseph, control. Finish up in the shower and wait for Jordan to arrive. Lather, rinse, repeat.

He was just doing the “repeat” part, shampoo cascading out his hair and down his back, when he saw the shower curtain shiver and felt a hand brush against his waist.

“Jordan,” he gasped as the man he'd been lusting after all day stepped into the shower behind him. He offered no greeting and instead latched his lips to Joe's neck. Immediately, Joe was overcome with need, and grasped behind him for Jordan's hips. It felt like he had been waiting for months for this particular moment. He pulled those hips into him and felt Jordan's thick cock slide between his cheeks, and, oh, shit, he needed that inside of him.

So he told Jordan that. 

“I need you inside of me!”

“Right now?” Jordan chuckled.

“Yes, right now. Fuck, I've been waiting for it all night,” Joe blurted out, trying to tilt his head to capture Jordan's lips with his. Jordan kissed him good and long, delving his tongue deeply into Joe's mouth. Finally, they broke for air, but Joe's air was stolen away from him the moment Jordan pushed two fingers into his ass.

He gasped out a moan, and Jordan nipped at his ear.

“You're all slippery with soap,” Jordan told him, “gonna make it nice and easy for me to get in there.”

Again, Joe was reduced to moans – moans that got out of control a few seconds later when Jordan replaced his fingers with the blunt head of his cock, and slowly pushed inside. Joe leaned forward and scraped at the slick tile wall, needing something to hold onto. He settled for the faucet, and grasped it for dear life as Jordan shoved in all the way. Joe felt so full he could barely breathe. And then, Jordan began to move.

Joe cursed a lot. He also said, “Yes!” and “Oh, God!” a lot. When Jordan's hand wrapped around his cock, Joe lost it completely and started meeting each of Jordan's thrusts with animal-like frenzy. Jordan dug one hand in Joe's wet hair and tugged gently, pulling Joe back up. Once Joe was up, Jordan released Joe's cock and wrapped both arms tightly around the other man's chest, holding them flush together as Jordan pounded inside him.

“Jordan… I think I'm close,” Joe panted.

“Oh, no, not yet,” Jordan said, halting his hips at Joe's announcement. Joe ground against him, trying to get him to move.

“Why'd you stop?” he groaned, squirming in the older man's grip. Jordan didn't respond, just giggled and kissed Joe's neck. “Jordan, come on….” he whined.

“You boys in the middle of something?” sounded a too familiar voice. The curtain slid open and Joey was met with both Donnie's and Jon's smiling faces peering into the shower.

“I may have invited a few friends,” Jordan explained into Joe's neck as the youngest one blushed bright red at being caught so close to his unraveling.

“Surely that water's gotta be getting cold by now,” Jon put in, shy eyes playful. “How about you guys continue that out here on the bed?”

Joe looked from Jon to Jordan to Donnie and back to Jordan. It looked like the party was just getting started. And then he smiled!

“I’d love to, fellas, but… I’m kinda stuck at the moment!”

Jon laughed and Jordan gave Joe another thrust, making the youngest member of the group groan out:

“Fuck, Jordan, please…”

Jordan bit his lover’s ear gently as he pulled out, Joe whining a bit at the loss, and then he held out his hand towards Joe.

“He’s right, let’s move this party to the bedroom!”

Jon turned off the water as Joe followed Jordan, and then he and Donnie joined them.

“That was quite a performance you put on at the party, Joe… moving around like that… My boy here could barely keep it together!” Donnie pointed out, not even hiding the fact that his eyes were moving all over Joe’s wet, naked body.

“Hey, come on, how was I supposed to keep it together after the vocal performance he’d given in the dressing room?” Jon argued, already moving in on Joey, running his hands down the other man’s arms. “Hearing that, I just knew that… I had to have him for myself… and here you are…”

Jordan came up behind Jon, wrapping his arms around his brother’s waist, burying his nose in his neck.

“We can share, right, Jonny? Like good brothers…” He was working on getting Jon’s shirt off before the older Knight brother could give him an answer, his hands going up Jon’s chest to tease the nipples. Joe looked at them, stunned, like he couldn’t even believe that this was really happening, and then, he felt Donnie’s breath on his back and gentle kisses being dropped all the way down his spine towards his ass.

“Fuck, yeah, I’m all for…” He gasped as he felt Donnie’s tongue move over his cheeks and his voice sounded a bit strained as he finished his sentence: “… sharing!”

“You can always blame it on the alcohol again, Joe!” Jordan pointed out as he started working on removing Jon’s pants. Jon had abandoned Joe’s arms a long time ago, in favor of the still hard and wet dick in front of him, slowly moving his fingers over the shaft as one hand gently played with his balls, rolling them around, pulling on them a bit, just for the hell of it.

Joe all but fell backwards as Jon started working his cock, getting it from both ends, and the look in his eyes told the others that he was ready for more, and willing to do what he had to, to get it. Donnie moved his arms, pulling Joe closer to him, holding him close as he started biting and nibbling his ass. Jon moved in closer as well, keeping his grip on Joe’s cock, but moved the other one to his neck to pull him in for a kiss.

Jordan, figuring he should give his brother a helping hand, seeing as Jon’s hands were all over Joe, quickly pulled down Jon’s pants and then glued himself to the older Knight, rubbing his still hard cock against his brother’s cheeks, moving it up and down, teasing, holding onto Jon’s hips as he kept going.

“Bed?” he asked, dragging his tongue from Jon’s neck up to his ear, biting the earlobe. That stupid fucking rule about things staying on the cruise was just bullshit, anyway! They should just always do this! Every day, from now on!

Jon didn’t even remove his mouth from Joe’s long enough to answer his brother, he just grunted a bit in reply and pushed his ass back at Jordan, which was probably body language for either ‘Yes, that’s a great idea, let us move this to the bed’ or ‘Less talking, more fucking’. Either way, Jordan understood him perfectly. Another perk of sleeping with your brother, words were unnecessary between them.

Donnie stood up, his lips moving up along Joe’s spine until they reached his neck, and then took a step back to remove his clothes. Joe made a whining sound in the back of his throat at the loss of warmth and tongue, but it quickly turned into a lust filled moan as Jon continued his assault on the Anaconda.

No one really knew exactly how they managed to reach the bed, as they were all reluctant to let go, even for a moment, but eventually, they had reached their destination, Joe landing on his back against the soft blankets with Jon immediately going down between his legs to suck his dick. Donnie moved in to lie beside Joe, but the other way, with Jon’s crotch right in his face and his own hard dick soon swallowed by Mr McIntyre. Jordan took advantage of Jon’s position, ass in the air, his face in Joe’s crotch, happy as a clam as Donnie started sucking him, and gave himself a few hard jerks before aiming his cock at Jon’s ass.

Jon was pushed forward and almost choked on the Anaconda as his brother suddenly shoved himself inside with a loud “Aw, fuck yeah!” and he quickly looked back at Jordan, giving him look number 9 (“Dude, give a guy some warning before you do that!”), before returning his attention to Joey’s monster. He probably would have complained a lot more, if Jordan hadn’t spent most of the bus ride to the hotel with his fingers moving in and out of Jon’s hungry ass, opening him up properly. And Jordan probably would have said something back, if he hadn’t been lost in a fog of lust and sin. Why the hell did they ever stop doing this? For the life of him, he couldn’t remember!

Jon had been teased by both Donnie, Joe and Jordan all night and he was already getting close, but for some reason, he wanted to make this night last. It was as if something, deep down, was telling him that this was a one-time thing. Whatever happened with him and Donnie in the morning, no matter what Donnie had said earlier, Jon knew firsthand how these things worked. This, the four of them like this, would never happen again after this night. He wasn’t even all that sure that something would happen between him and Donnie after tonight. It was like being back on the cruise, he realized and that thought was both a joy and a sorrow in his heart.

But if this was just for one night only, then damnit, he was going to make it count.


	5. Chapter 5

Now, anyone who has tried giving a guy a blowjob while getting fucked in the ass could tell you that keeping focused is not high on the list of priorities. Even if the dick he was sucking happened to be the McIntyre Anaconda, it was hard for Jon to stay focused when his own darling little brother was pounding his ass like that. And having someone like Donnie Wahlberg sucking your dick while you attempt to focus on the task at hand, so to speak, well, that was just icing on the fucking cake. It felt good, it felt… so fucking good it should be illegal (‘Don’t go there!’ his brain whispered.), but it was too good and he wanted this night to last, so while he still had some brain cells left working, he said, even though it came out sounding like a wanton groan:

“J… you need to… fuck, J, you have to stop… please…”

Jordan stopped instantly. Where he found the willpower to do so is a question for the gods, but stopped, he did. Because Jon asked him to.

“Too much?” he asked, his voice betraying how worked up he was, but there was a teasing hint as well, not one to miss an opportunity to fuck with his big brother… in more ways than one.

“I just… I don’t want to cum just yet… Get down here and help me suck Joey’s cock!”

The nights on the cruise had really loosened his tongue and he found that it was very easy now to express what he wanted. He heard Jordan chuckle and winced a little at his brother pulled out. Was it weird that he was already regretting telling Jordan to stop? Probably! But he was way beyond caring about that right now.

Having an expert like Jon Knight go down on him was enough to make Joe’s mind explode. When he was joined by his brother, Joe thought he was going to pass out. He had to let go of Donnie’s dick to be able to say something, but the only thing he could think of to say were the words ‘fuck’, ‘yes’, and ‘god’ over and over. Donnie, his dick abandoned in favor of such a litany of dirty words, changed his position and moved up behind the two Knight brothers, inserting his fingers in both of them, working them both to see which one would give in first.

“Yo, Joey D, check it out...” Donnie waited until a panting Joe looked up at him and then started to sing: “In the middle of the Knight…”

“Dude!” Jon panted, “Don’t you fucking dare!”

“Sorry!” Judging from his reaction, it would seem as though out of the two Knight brothers, Jon actually had more control over himself at the moment. Jordan barely noticed that Donnie had said anything, too focused on moving back and forth on those fingers fucking his ass. But Donnie knew Jon, better than anyone. He knew that Jon was having a hard time keeping it together, as well. He was just anxious to drag this out as much as possible.

Donnie kept on working for a few minutes, fascinated by the way his fingers disappeared in and out of his two best friends… alright, might as well be honest; one of his best friends and the one he loved above everything. The weeks passed since the cruise had been torture, not having Jon beside him. What happened on the cruise stayed on the cruise, they all knew that, that was why they always made sure to have as much fun as possible with the fans during those three days, but after this one… letting go and putting it behind him was proving more difficult than before.

Because it was all out in the open now, between him and Jon. They loved each other, had told each other as much, had been together in a way that they had never been before. Before all that, before the cruise, they were the best of friends, their bromance strong, almost innocent, in a twisted sort of way. Donnie might have suspected from time to time, that Jon felt something more for him than just friendship, but they never talked about it, they never let on that there was something between them, every declaration of love nothing more than a way to keep the fans happy. And his own feelings for Jon were still buried deep within, not ready to be revealed, even to himself.

And then… things had happened! And now… there was no going back!

“One more!”

Donnie was pulled from his thoughts (and berated himself for actually losing track on what he was currently doing) when he heard Jon’s voice.

“Excuse me?”

“One more!” 

Donnie looked at his left hand, two fingers moving rapidly in and out of that hungry ass. One more?!

“Are you sure?!”

“Fuck yeah… I need to be stretched before going down on the Anaconda!”

There was a really loud, really lust filled moan coming from the youngest member of the group, that sounded suspiciously like the words ‘fuck’ and ‘yes’, but it was hard to tell. Donnie bent down and gently bit Jon’s left cheek, resulting in a yelp from the other man.

“Dude!”

“You’re a slut, Jon Knight!” Donnie said, snickering.

“He promised, remember?” Jon panted, reminding them of the game show on the cruise that had started it all. “Just give me one more, Ddub, and don’t…” the rest was lost in a groan as Donnie accommodated him and added a third finger.

After that, it didn’t take more than a couple of minutes for them all to switch their positions, Jon getting literally stuffed by Joe’s monster, and his brother getting pounded by Donnie. A bit more maneuvering and moving around, and the four men were facing each other, ending with Jordan lowering his head to suck Jon’s cock and Joe pulling Donnie closer for a sloppy kiss that would never go down in history as the best kiss ever, but it made them all move a bit faster, and grunt a bit louder.

In fact, Joe and Jon were actually extremely loud during their session, both with moaning and grunting and words of encouragement. Joe telling Jon that it's like he was born to take Joe's cock, and Jon telling Joe not to go easy, but to fuck him properly. Not to say that Donnie and Jordan weren’t quiet, not by a long shot. In fact, they had the dirty talking down, but Jon and Joe sure had a really good time. Donnie had to stop at one point and tell them to keep it down, because the neighbours might complain.... which only made them louder! When they switched once more, Jon was fucking Jordan, his brother easing himself inside Joey, and Donnie, not wanting to be left out, completed the train by pushing his cock into Jon’s ass, muttering Jon’s name against the back of his neck.

He wondered how many different positions they could come up with before they passed out from sheer exhaustion. And then he lost the ability to think properly.

<3 <3 <3

Dawn was just a few hours away. The room was quiet, the only sound being the occasional snore or a mumbled moan from the men on the bed. Jon was out like a light, wrapped protectively around Jordan, like he had so many times in the past, ever since they were boys, shielding his little brother from the dangers of the world. Jordan, too, was lost in dreamland, one hand holding Jon’s arm over his chest, safe in his brother’s embrace. Joe was completely dead to the world, head against Jon’s back, snuggled in close, his massive dick pressed against Jon’s ass. 

It was going to hurt like a motherfucker when they woke up in the morning and realized that they were stuck, Donnie reasoned, where he sat, wide awake, by the foot of the bed and watched his bandmates… his friends… his lovers! Wow, if their fans saw them right now… They would die! He had no idea what was really going on between Joe and J, but he knew that it was nowhere near as intense or as real or as heartbreaking as what he and Jon had. And yeah, ok, to anyone else, it might seem weird for a man to watch the one he loves fast asleep with another dude’s dick pressed up against his ass, but the love he had for Jon, the connection they had, the bond that they’d had for so many years… It was unbreakable! If it were up to him, he and Jon would be fucking married by the end of the month, and fuck anyone who said otherwise, just him and that beautiful man, together for the rest of their lives. The thought put a tender smile on his face, there and gone again in the blink of an eye.

Because it wasn’t up to him. Not entirely! He had his career to consider, and he wasn’t stupid enough to think that Hollywood, his fans and the media was just going to let him and Jon live together openly without a care in the world… Fuck, it amazed him that people in this country still didn’t understand, still didn’t approve of homosexuality… How could they, when there was such a perfect angel like Jon in the world… But they did, and it was fucked up, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Jon probably knew already. He’d said that he wanted this night to last, as if he somehow knew that this story wouldn’t have a happy ending. Yeah, Jon was the smartest of them all, he probably knew back at the Mixtape what was going to happen. Donnie zeroed in on Jon’s face, so relaxed, so peaceful… He couldn’t even imagine his life without Jon in it, even if it was just as friends. He loved that man, there was no point in denying it, loved every part of him… But the world wasn’t ready for that.

And until that changed, him and Jon had to go back to the way they were… before!

It was a shitty thing to do, but it was the only thing they could do. No matter how much it hurt!

“I’m sorry!” he said in a hushed whisper, feeling his heart break.


End file.
